The Calling
by TheReddQueen
Summary: Sequel to Assassin Creed: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha run modern Tokyo with an iron fist like the Feudal days. Their family & friends prospered greatly since the human & youkai treaty. But a mate is finally revealed to one of the Inu brother's after centuries of waiting. But her life may be in more danger now than ever when society realizes who she really is and the power she holds.
1. Chapter 1: Reintroducing

**As promised her is the sequel! This will be kinda short...maybe...depending on how committed i can be to this story. I don't want to put out crappy material so I wont stretch this story out so long. I promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Reintroducing**

* * *

**510 years, 5 months, 15 days Later**

She was nervous for some unknown reason. Sure she was about to sign the biggest contract in her career but it shouldn't cause this much hysteria. Simone sighed and pulled off her Chanel shades as she stood outside the intimidating glass building that towered over Japan like the trump tower in New York City. It stood up high and intimidatingly with its architectural ingenuity and cold exterior. She reached up and scratched her neck noticing how itchy it felt as of late since she arrived here.

She looked around at all the foreign faces as some passed her without a second glance and while others looked at her in curiosity. It was hot that day indicating the start to the summer season in Tokyo. She looked down at her black skirt and nice ruffled white blouse with her black pumps that made her feel amazing. In one hand was her purse and in the other her briefcase. Her face held light makeup since it was too hot to put on anything else. She had light eyeliner and simply glossed her lips giving herself a natural look.

_What would a foreign company all the way in Japan want with an event planner from the USA?_ She wondered. Surely her work was famous in her country but she didn't know she was that renowned. She had done a weddings, product launching, and every different event you can think of for high profile clientele but this was her first client in Asia. "Well I'm the best so who else are they going to call?" She prep talked before smiling and placing her shades back on. She flicked her straight hair behind her and squared her shoulders back feeling like a boss as she sauntered up the stairs towards the glass sliding doors.

She walked into the lobby and noticed how extravagant it looked. The furnishings were very well laid out with sofas along the walls and a customer service desk that stretched the length of the wall interior. Glass intermingled with the marble separating areas and incorporated in accent furnishings. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and lit up the purity in the marble white walls and columns. It looked by like a five star hotel lobby than an office building. The only thing throwing it off was all the high tech technology from the computer monitors, to the TV screens displaying stock market values and news. Everyone had on a badge that they used to swipe into the elevator allowing them entry.

She saw all the many people scurrying across the floor and into the elevators. The place seemed very busy she thought before she walked over to the main desk. Before she got there, the woman spoke in Japanese without looking up. Simone frowned wondering if it wasn't too late to crash course some Japanese phrases in the course of 5 minutes.

Simone frowned before pulling off her shades and tapping on the desk to get the young woman's attention. "Yes, ummmmm konichiwa…"She said lightly before the woman looked up. She had green eyes and clawed fingers that continued to beat the poor keyboard she was assigned to. _Must be a demoness._

"Appointment?" She asked again.

"Ah yes –I have a 10 o clock appo-"

"Ms. Valentine!"

Simone turned around to see who called her last name when she saw a young woman walk towards her in a orange suit with a short bob and a wide smile. Simone smiled and bowed politely before sticking her hand out for the woman to shake. "Hi! I know I'm early. I just wanted to-"

"Oh you're fine! And the boss loves promptness!" She said too happily. Simone watched the bubbly woman grab her hand and pull her along to a long hallway. "I'm Rin Takagawa by the way!"

"Ok! So you're Ms. Rin who contacted me." She said as the continued to walk down this white hallway towards a pair of two maple wood double doors.

"Yes that's me! Pardon my giddiness this morning. I've heard so much amazing things about you Ms. Valentine." She said she came to the two doors with an ID scanner. She slid her id through and on the side a box popped open. She slid open the case revealing a number pad. She punched in a code and slid it shut as two doors opened revealing an elevator.

"It's fine. I'm actually very happy that I met someone that speaks English." She said relieved that this wasn't going to be some stuck up meeting.

Rin turned as they got on and she pressed 50 on the dial. "Yeah, I hope your arrival was smooth. Mr. Taishio spared no expense with your arrival." Rin stated with a smile.

Simone nodded remembering her journey to get here. The Tashio Corp took care of everything. She flew first class on a non-commercial flight from Florida straight to Tokyo, Japan. Everything she could ever want was on the flight. When she arrived at the airport there was security there who met her miraculously knowing who she was and having never seen her personally before. They took care of her luggage and a limo came to pick her up dropping her off at a luxury hotel in a five star suite room. She had woken up to have breakfast in bed and a car service ready to take her directly to the facility. Overall she was treated like she was royalty or something close to it.

Simone nodded and smiled brightly. "I have to say, I've never experienced anything like it in one setting before. And I've done an event for the Queen of England and that really says something."

Rin beamed brightly as the elevator continued to move upward. "Well he did say, he would have no other."

Simone smiled feeling really great about herself. It seemed all her hard work, sleepless nights, sucky internships that worked the nails off her nail beds on her fingers had paid off. If she didn't think she had made it before, she had made it now.

"So do you know anything about this huge gala event I'm supposed to be putting together?" She asked out of curiosity.

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes! Every five years our company throws an end of the fiscal year celebration for our business. Every important business executive in Japan will attend this event along with their special guests from celebrities, designers, spouses, and mistresses."

Simone and Rin shared a laugh at the last bit. "Anyway, it's really important that we do an amazing bash that really makes us stand out and an event to be remembered. We even get press coverage its that important."

Simone sucked in some air before releasing it feeling a little bit of pressure. Rin saw this and smiled. "Don't worry, you can do it. You've done so much great stuff already." The doors opened up and they stepped through. "Besides, you're so amazing, he really couldn't have any other but you to do the job."

Simone smiled and followed the young woman down the hallway pass glass offices and doors. She passed a pair talking outside the room and they stopped conversation openly gaping at her. It was an odd sight. A man with long silver like hair and golden eyes stared shockingly at her before being hit by a raven haired woman in white scrubs of all things. She rubbed her lips together rethinking her no makeup because of the heat policy.

She continued to hold her head up high and walk forward ignoring some of the looks and focusing on her meeting with the boss of the joint. Rin came to two brown doors and opened them letting her inside. It was a giant size waiting room with beverages and polished dark cherry wood furnishings. On the walls were paintings of giant dogs and people in what looked to be historic Japanese battle armor.

"I'll let him know you're here and you can make yourself cozy on the couch." Rin stated before walking ahead towards the double doors and exiting. Simone took in a nice big fresh breath of air before opening her briefcase and making sure all her materials were inside. She had a portfolio of her work, her contract, her ipad, and paper and pens. She had this!

"Ms. Valentine?"

"Yes?" She asked as her heart began to beat fast in her chest for unknown reasons. Her palms quivered and her neck itched like crazy. Never had she felt this way with any client ever. She was usually very confident and poise but today was something different.

Rin smiled and nodded. "Mr. Taishio will see you now."

* * *

** Love it!**


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

**Chapter 2 We Meet Again.**

* * *

_510 years._

_510 years, 5 months, and 15 days…._

_He'd waited…and waited…and waited._

_He'd waited 510 years for this moment. _

He stood to look out of the window at the Tokyo skyline. Buildings upon buildings sprawled beneath him with himself towering over everyone. Life had changed drastically with Simone and without her over the centuries. She had done more for his family and pack then she truly realized. Somehow everything had worked out for the better if not miracles didn't happen. Long has passed the glory days were lords and ladies ruled over various parts of the land. Now they'd moved on to different venues enjoying the power in business and finances. He himself found it to be similar to battle and loved what he did.

He had built this company from the ground up divulging in everything from stocks and bonds to exports. He bought companies and either made them better or took them apart. He owned pretty much half of Tokyo and even owned some in Europe, the Americas, and even in other parts of Asia. He had done it all on his own and he felt proud that he had something to offer her.

When he had learned that no one in her time knew about demons, he knew he had to change this. He refused to hide himself among them like some rodent cowering in fear of being discovered. He sat down with the demon council and spoke of this before speaking with other important people around the world. After much talk and negotiations they now have a universal demon council with a member from every council to make sure security was kept and the peace made with the humans. It was now perfectly normal for demons to intermingle with the humans in their society.

Simone would be proud to know Dante and Shugurai ran their own extremely profitable security and installation business and when he needed to go somewhere high profile they would of course assist him like old times. He even hired his brother as his COO. Inuyasha proved to be more of an asset then anything specializing in security. The mangy wolf became his company's lawyer. All things would be well if the two didn't annoy him with their constant bickering. You would think time would change a few things but clearly their bond stood testimony to the falseness in that.

Inuyasha mated Kagome and she took on his life span and thus aged with him becoming a prestigious doctor specializing in diseases. Miroku and Sango were reincarnated with Miroku working for him and Sango working with the Shugurai and Dante at their security company. What's more shockingly is that his father and mate were alive again with his father living off of retirement and serving as a chair member in his company as well as many others. How that whole thing happened was a product of the jewel and Kagome's wish. Izayoi was CEO of Japans top modeling agency as well as her own charity for young disadvantaged mothers and orphaned children. His mother Lady Akimi became a world renowned fashion and interior designer.

Rin was a talented chef who served on special occasions like this one as his secretary. Her mate Shippo was a technology engineer designing and critiquing the latest technology in Japan and in the US. He thought back for when Shippo asked to court his Rin. The poor pup almost shitted himself but managed to pull so of the Higuraishi confidence and foolishness to ask him. He would have said yes regardless but he wanted to see him squirm a little, much like anyone in his presence would upon seeing him.

Everything and everyone had worked out fine and was well accustomed to life. He adjusted his tie in the glass reflection of himself watching as his hair was pulled back tightly in a ponytail. He adjusted his black tailored Caraceni suit. He smelled her again. Already he could smell the faint scent of cherries permeate the waiting room next to his own. She was here and causing devastation in a matter of seconds to him than anyone in his very long life. He couldn't help but imagine of this was how a drug user feels after getting his first hit after a long hiatus away from it. She was so powerful and she didn't even realize it.

His clutched his neck feeling his mark itch and he wondered if she felt the same thing. His beast roared to run to her, grab her, lock her away with him for years on in until she submitted to him in every shape, matter, and form. Smirking he turned around and sat in his chair as Rin came waltzing in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! She's here!" She squealed. "And she looks beautiful."

He nodded and pulled out the paperwork and contract submitted by the young female. He had looked it over a million of times and he found it to pale in comparison of what she would have when he mated her again. He knew she didn't remember him but he would give it his all to make sure she did or he would simply start over with her if that was the case.

"Bring her in." He said in his infamous stoic voice.

Rin nodded before rushing out practically jumping out of her body she was so happy. Sesshoumaru watched her leave his office and he calmed his nerves. He waited patiently taking note of everything about her. He could hear her footsteps in the next room as the clicked with what must have been high heels. Her scent grew stronger and stronger as she approached his doors. Time clock on the wall ticked as if reminding him of its ever imminent presence. Her scent crept into the room like a ghost of his past rattling everything in his life to prepare for her arrival and reminded him of who she is.

Her steps grew louder drumming in his ears as his heart rose to the forefront of his chest. He crossed his fingers clutching them together to stop him from reaching up and touching the mark that burned for its twin to be soothed and to respond to its calling. As she approached his door he could feel her now more than ever with her heart beating just as fast as his. The sound of blood pumping through those veins were a symphonic balm to his beast who now sat just as attentive as he did to see what the 21st century Lady of the Western Lands looked like. Not even his worst of enemies have made him feel like this. Truly she was made just for him.

When she walked through the doors, he wasn't disappointed. Cherries hit him in his senses like being pitched at a dodger's game to his psyche and overwhelming his senses. His eyes took her in and scanned her beautiful petite frame. She stood confident with her belongings in one hand on high heeled pumps. Her long legs rose up to a covered skirt and some designer ruffled white shirt. She donned bangs now unlike before with her hair straight pulled up into a giant bun on her head. She wore almost no makeup and much to his pleasure no overwhelming perfume to mask her scent. She had on little pieces of gold jewelry and overall she looked more radiant than ever. Giant round light brown eyes looked back at him with confusion and then with certainty. She should be next to him helping him run his company she looked so demanding. Who else could match him so perfectly?

He stood up and she bowed to him as he did the same. "Please, take a seat." He said shocking Rin who slowly backed away to leave the room. Sesshoumaru never spoke and already she could tell this was his mate because she had him speaking before she even said anything. Closing the door she giggled and ran off to find Kagome and Inuyasha.

Simone didn't know what to think. When she walked in, she noticed how immaculate the office was. It was so large it could've held at least 50 round dinner tables. Glass incased the side giving him the perfect view of the Tokyo skyline. A leather sofa sat in one corner along with three upholstered cherry oak wood chairs and a matching table sat. His desk was made of glass which sat on two large wooden columns. Along the wall was a very big filling system with two large mac computers. Few papers were laying around but she could tell he was a very orderly person. Quickly he had her attention when she saw the silver hair and the golden eyes.

She took her seat at his request and tried her best to make a good impression. She continued to look ta him however feeling something burning in the back of her mind of his resemblance. She couldn't help it but he was quite the looker. Clearly he towered over her like a tree wearing a nice suit and slacks. He face was beautiful and the eyes made her want to dive in and see what were they made of. His long hair was pulled back and she wanted to reach out and free every strand from its hold.

"Thank you for coming here Ms. Valentine." He said in his deep voce which matched his stoic appearance.

"It's Simone and thank you so much Mr. Taishio for reaching out to me about your interest. I'm very excited to be here!" She replied with genuine honesty.

"Call me S-"

"Sesshoumaru." She cut off then put her hands over her mouth. She looked up into his curious gaze before speaking. "I honestly don't know where that came from."

He watched as she seemed to adjust to him. Her posture relaxed a bit and she was sitting up in excitement and really looking at him despite his cold nature. She even knew his name having nothing around him or on his door displaying it. Already she knew him and she didn't even know it.

"Sesshoumaru -sama" He corrected. He couldn't have her calling him by his name in front of everyone without some form of respect despite their relationship.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" She repeated.

He nodded and continued to speak. "I believe Rin has briefed you on why we sent for you?" He stated more than asked.

She couldn't explain it but she felt as if she knew him from somewhere. The back of her brain seemed to be constipated unable to recall where from. She could feel her neck itch and she fought the desire to scratch while answering his question. "Yes she has."

He slid over the desk her contract. "You can have a lawyer look it over but I think you will find it everything you wanted and then some. I have already signed it and now it just needs your signature."

She looked at the paper and her eyes widened before looking up. He was offering a large lump sum of money in Yen and USD upon her request of currency payment. He was providing her residency upon her request regardless of price. And anything she would need would be evaluated and approved of in an orderly fashion. She looked down at his demands which were basic. He was giving her complete control of the event and room to do whatever she deemed necessary and effective. The event was in July so she would have to scramble a little bit but she was sure she could do it. She looked up at him with wide eyes before rereading it again. _No fine print! He has to be joking! _

"Would you like to add anything?" He asked watching her face glow. His beast was pleased that even after all these years he still could move mountains for her.

She blinked and gaped a bit before flipping it over noticing nothing. "This-This is great!" She all but squealed. "Mr. Taishio, can I please get a translator? I don't know much of anything Japanese." She stated blushing a bit.

He nodded and held out his hand. He wrote it in and gave it back for her to look at. She saw he added it and she smiled. "Well." She stated as she just about died in her seat. This beautiful gorgeous man was giving her the world all for throwing an extremely lavish event with no budget. Music to a woman's ears. He watched her bounce in her seat and her eyes lit up before she looked back at him. "Where do I sign?" She asked clicking a pen.

"I will call Rin and my Lawyer to serve as witness upon you signing it." He said and he pressed a button. Not even a second later, Rin and another man came in wearing a nice tailored brown suit. His hair was also pulled back in a ponytail. From his clawed hand to the fangs in his mouth she knew he too was a demon. He looked at her with a smirk before looking at Sesshoumaru.

"So the infamous lady has made her debut-OW!"

Rin stomped on his shoe. Simone sat confused before signing it and handing it to them for their signatures. Surely she was well known in the industry but did people really know who she was even in the Far East? She watched as they signed and Rin passed the paper back to Mr. Taishio. Rin quickly turned around and dragged the demon lawyer behind him and out of the door.

Sesshoumaru sighed making a mental note to deal with the wolf later. He peeled the paperwork apart giving her the pink copy and keeping the original. "You can start immediately. Everything you need is at your disposal." He said standing.

Looking back at the man that made all this possible she smiled. "It's going to be such a pleasure to work with you Mr. Ta- I mean Sesshoumaru-sama." She said as she stood up to bow. He did a small one to her back and he saw her to the door.

"I expect you to meet here every work day in my office promptly at 10 to go over any purchases or details you wish to share." She nodded and smiled brightly. "Tomorrow you can choose your office to in be here or you can have one next to my own." He stated as he showed her the door trying very hard to not ravish her right there on the spot. "We will also speak about your living arrangements." He touched a spec of her skin and lightning struck every gland in the region of his hand and traveled to his senses.

She swallowed with everything happening so fast and her mind trying to catch up. He was being so nice to her. It is such a big event so maybe more was a stake then she realized. She felt him touch her slightly and she almost jumped at the static charge. Her heartbeat quickened as she approached the door she felt melancholy at her departure. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay. She looked up at him with wide eyes trying to control and make sense of what she was feeling but found no excuse for it.

She turned to face him and smiled. "I promise to do my absolute best in pleasing you Sesshoumaru-sama." She stated vowing to wow his socks off for the amazing things he was doing just for her.

He nodded and watched as she reluctantly turned and walked away escorted by Rin who began chatting excitedly. He watched as she turned back around catching his gaze and touching the side of her neck where the mark was before smiling and turning again. Cardiac arrest wasn't far from happening he thought as the smell of cherries lingered. He tried his best to control the urge to haul her over his shoulder and bring her back to his office. He could feel her fingertips on the mark and he sighed soothed by her touch and reminded of her velvety feel.

He walked back to his office and sat down in his large leather bound chair as he stared down at the contract.

"Well, what the hell happened?!"

His good mood was now shot down by the appearance of his brother. He looked up to see the young male lounging casually in his chair looking at him with expecting eyes.

Sighing Sesshoumaru stood. "Don't' you have work to do, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something when they heard a loud noise. Both men looked at each other before racing out of the room into the hallway. They stopped at the sight in front of them. Miroku was on his back seemingly unconscious as a very hot Simone flicked her hair and stepped over him walking off and pick up her stuff. He was laid out in his back as stacks of papers billowed around him. They looked up to see Simone continue to walk away towards the elevators followed by a cheery Rin and an amazed Kagome.

"Well I've seen enough." Inuyasha said before shaking his head at his friend and walking away. "Oi and I expect to see her at the family functions!" He called out and waved. "Kagome will go ape shit if she doesn't make it."

Sesshoumaru sighed at his words. He had much to do to jog her memory but if from what all happened today isn't a testimony to her mindset then he was sure it wouldn't take much. Besides now he had all the time in the world to chase after her and spend quality time making her mind and body remember him. He felt relieved as the final piece to his life was presented. Now if he could just get her in place.

* * *

**Awesome-SAUCE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Familiarizing

**MUST READ: IMPORTANT: ! If you would like to read more...go over and fav/follow the sequel!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Familiarizing**

* * *

"The nerve!" The tanned biracial woman said as she stormed away from the Tokyo office. She had the urge to reach up and undo her hair finding it slowly giving her a headache being pinned so tightly into her professional bun. 'Who did that man think he was touching on her bum in such a way?' Already she could feel the urge to go back and whoop the man's ass with the shake of her hand as she calmed herself while getting into the elevator.

'Was this how Japanese man treated women? Was this how Japanese men treated foreign women? Did they think they were easy or was it that this one man had a thing for black girls?' She thought as the doors closed and she began to slow decent down to the first floor. Looking down she checked for any scruffs on her black heels and looking at the neatness of her pencil peplum black skirt. She sighed heavily trying to calm her nerves when suddenly the doors opened revealing Rin standing in front of her grinning brightly.

Simone blinked repeatedly before pointing up. "How-How?" She stuttered looking back into the elegant wooden elevator "How did you?"

Ring smiled and laughed authentically loud. "I'm a half demon, I can move pretty quickly. It comes with the territory of being mated to a demon." She said nonchalantly as Simone was reminded of the diversity in the world. Demons and humans came a long way these days. She looked to Rin and nodded.

Rin stepped aside showing a hot pink bag she had in her hand and ushered for the woman to follow. "Don't take it personally back there. Miroku is just like that I'm afraid. Not even Sango can beat it out of him, and they've been together for centuries!"

Rin stopped by the desk where she originally tried to get help from. Rin leaned over the counter as the woman gave her full attention. "Hey! This is Ms. Valentine-sama our new Executive Event Manager." The demoness looked stunned for a moment and looked over to the foreign woman with big eyes. She had to refrain from sneering in disgust in front of her employer's child.

Simone smiled a little nervously watching as a few gazes were brought onto her form from around her. She ignored them however and focused on the demoness typing away making notes as Rin spoke about all the things to be done and updated in the system. Rin already knew however that her Lord had previously made all the arrangements in the system but just for public show she had to clear it. Rin leaned back and smiled at Simone before turning back. "And that's it. Now follow me, we are going to lunch."

Simone was confused with the world spinning so fast. She had just been officially hired and already she was going on lunch dates. Never had such a thing happened before. Something about Rin's personality told her she was more to this company then an assistant. Simone pointed back to the office ready to speak before she was cut off.

"We can use my car. Besides we have so much to go over and I have to give you your goody bag. Plus we need to get you out of that hotel and start looking at condo's and town houses." Rin pushed open a pair of glass doors revealing a metal one with a swipe card and a push pad. Swiping and putting in her code the door unlocked and she pushed through revealing a parking lot with only a few luxury cars. Simone stood stunned as she took a few steps looking out at the parking lot. Foreign Range Rovers, Lamborghini's, Lotus Elise and a few others waited outback in different styles. Rin picked up her step with her heels clicking on the pavement followed by Simone's feet rhythmically catching up to her own as Rin walked over to a Bentley Continental sports car and with a press of a button it came to life.

Simone felt oddly shocked. She was a success story herself but even she didn't have it this good. Rin got into the car and Simone followed suit adjusting to the soft cushion of the vehicle with a smile. "We have so much to do today! I love it!" Rin enthusiastically announced causing Simone to look at her a bit questionably.

'This lady is on ten's I swear.' Simone thought as the engine roared to life.

"Wait for me!"

Simone and Rin watched as a woman with long ebony wavy hair ran up to the vehicle in her scrubs and red jacket. Rin made sure the car was in park before getting out and moving the seat forward allowing the woman to get in. Rin put back the seat and got in. in smiled brightly before introducing her.

Rin smiled as she drove headed towards the light at the end of the tunnel. "Simone-sama, let me introduce someone who you should commit to memory."

The lady leaned forward and extended her hand with a megawatt smile that Simone swore could've melted the ice caps of Antarctica. "Hi Simone-sama. I'm Kagome Higuraishi-Tashio." She stated.

Simone blinked and shook the woman's hand. "So you are Mr. Sesshoumaru's wife, I presume."

Kagome laughed. "As if! Oh god no! I am his sister in law. I'm so happy to finally meet you! I've heard so many amazing things about you." She said.

Simone smiled wondering how fast word traveled in this company, and how big was she in Asia. "Oh really? Like what?" she inquired.

Rin and Kagome shared a look in the mirror before Rin spoke. "We will discuss all of this at lunch." She explained before reaching for her shades and taking off onto the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

"So what the hell you gonna do now?" Inuyasha asked leaning up against the wall in his white shirt and black slacks nonchalantly. His golden eyes intensely gazing at his brother in question and long hair trailing behind him much like how it did in the Feudal era. Two perky fuzzy white ears sat upright on the top of his head waiting to hear the game plan. Inuyasha had slowly heard the story of the infamous woman that saved his life as a babe and was now parading around Tokyo oblivious to how truly famous she was to the demon community. He had heard bits and pieces here and there after the destruction of Naraku when they became close. Knowing her involvement with his older brother and the truth behind it made it much easier for Inuyasha to understand the toll it took on the older sibling and of course his actions towards him in the past.

Sesshoumaru ignored the query of his brother continuing to focus on his work on a few business matters in front of him. Inuyasha watched in annoyance at being ignored once again by his older brother. How they managed to come this far in their relationship was an act he swore of god. But later in life, he found it to be an act of the woman that just walked away smelling of cherries.

Sighing Inuyasha decided to be the bigger person knowing that Sesshoumaru probably would want to know this information. "Well, I thought that you should know. The girls kidnapped that woman."

Sesshouamru almost snapped his pen in two. Looking up at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes caused the young man to hold up his hands in defense. "Oi! What was I supposed to do! When Kagome wants something it's hard to stop her, and Rin just left saying something about houses and condo's."

Sesshoumaru tried to control his anger. Knowing those two women they would surely misstep somewhere in the conversation. The last thing he wanted to do was bombard her. He quickly reached for his phone and dialed Rin on speed. It rung in his ears and he cringed hating the sound of how loud technology was these days. After a few tries Rin didn't answer. Growling he decided to focus on anything than the possible scenes and conversations that would surely put all his plans and hard work in ruin. Deciding he needed a punching bag, he buzzed for his next appointment.

Inuyasha watched as his brother adjusted his tie and stood with the aura of dense displeasure creeping over his skin like fog and suffocating the room. He nodded and went to get his materials preparing for what he was sure to be one of the frostiest meetings he had ever endured with the 'Killing Perfection' which had now taken on a new meeting in the board room.

Simone, found oddly enough, liked the two women in the car despite their over enthusiastic chatter. She was grateful for their presence making adjustment into a non-speaking English society much more realistic. The women sat in a small café chatting it up about random topics when the conversation had turned onto her.

"So Valentine-sama."

"It's Simone. Please call me Simone." She corrected before lifting her cup of coffee to her lips and taking a sip.

"Simone." Rin tested on her lips finding the name foreign yet so familiar. She just loved this woman having heard all the great things from everyone. Smiling she continued on with her question. "So Simone, are you single?"

Simone almost choked on her coffee at the personal question. Kagome pinched Rin's arm, whom just dismissed the pain and stared intently at the woman she had big plans for.

"Are you ok? Sorry for the question." Kagome corrected as Simone smiled wiping her mouth. "Oh its ok. I just wasn't expecting that right off the bat, and yes I am."

Rin clapped her hands together and bounced in her seat. "Oh awesome!"

"Why is that awesome?" Simone asked suspiciously.

Kagome kicked Rin underneath the table before taking over the conversation. "It's just good to have another perspective around. See we're all mated women. It can get a little bit boring." She recovered.

Simone eyed them with concern before shaking it off and smiling. "Well glad I can be that person."

"That friend!" Rin corrected.

Simone was about to speak when she felt a strange feeling. Her eyes darted around the café before looking out the window. She saw a dark tinted vehicle that began to drive away as soon as she stared. Shaking her head and looking around again she continued with the girl's conversation.

* * *

Red eyes glowed in the comfortable space of their car, watching as three women walked into a café and sat down. Their smiles and light laughter sickened the person glaring at them. The women were quite hard to watch especially since they were always together or in the spot light. Even now another random woman sat with them laughing right along with them joyously without a care in the world.

Suddenly the woman in the window looked out through the glass making direct eye contact. "Drive."

The car slowly backed away before turning into traffic jerking the inhabitants in the car a little bit. The scowl turned into a sneer as a growl was ripped forth. _'Who the hell was that woman?'_

* * *

She couldn't deny she looked damn good for her first official day of work. She couldn't wait to see her office for the next couple of months. Was it big? Maybe it was too good to be true and he'd given her the janitor's closet to work in. She put on her reddest lipstick and rubbed her lips together before grabbing her bag. Well it didn't matter if he gave her a shoe box. She was getting perks out of this world!

Simone happily skipped down into the hotel lobby while looking at her phone and condo's and houses Rin and Kagome had picked out. The two had become fast friends of hers despite Kagome's English ability. Luckily for her she downloaded a translation app that would help a lot.

A honk disrupted her search as her ride had pulled up and out stepped a man with the reddest cropped hair she'd ever seen. He opened the door for her and motioned for her to get in. Smiling, she climbed in and thanked him using the only few Japanese she knew which caused the man the laugh a bit. When she got in she couldn't help but look at the back of his head.

Her brain throbbed a bit seeing the man and she couldn't help but want to talk to him. Deciding to go for it she opened up dialogue. "Konn-knee-chi-wa!" She greeted with a smile.

The man smiled and laughed. "Still you're so funny." He said in Japanese as she looked at him confusingly through the rear view mirror. His eyes matched the fiery color of his hair and yet he looked so young. He laughed at her confused face before he spoke.

"Nice meet you." He said using his broken English and feeling a little bit sheepish at his lack of knowledge of her language. He wished he would've prepared for the language barrier they would come across. He looked at her finding he missed her unruly curly hair but he found her still to be the same. He was still smiling and yet had the aura of someone to not miss a beat on.

Simone smiled at seeing his attempt at English. Something within her told her she knew him though. It was the same feeling yet less intense than that of when she met her boss. But she was positive she could never forget such attributed people with silver and red hair.

The man looked down into his seat at the gift he wanted to give her. If his memory served him right, Simone loved sweet things. He picked up the gift as they stopped at a red light and handed it to her through the small window.

Simone blinked before reaching for the gift being given. A large chocolate muffin from a bakery now sat cradled in her hand like a new born babe. In shock she looked back up to him. "How did you know I liked chocolate?" She asked in disbelief and happiness.

He shrugged enjoying the spike in her cherry scent from the joy she felt. "I love Japan!" She shouted in the back seat causing him to laugh at her jubilee. She was just about to open into her gift when she hesitated.

The man focused on the road with blazing eyes filled with humor before a tiny hand came through the opening with half a piece of chocolate muffin. He slowed his speed down concentrating on the road and yet enjoying the moment with his memory. He took it and bowed to her as she smiled and scooted closer to the entrance. She pointed to herself and spoke. "Simone."

The man smiled before stopping at a red light. He turned to look at her and held out his free hand to shake. "Dante."

* * *

Simone strode powerfully into the main lobby feeling as if she owned all of Tokyo. She couldn't describe it but since hanging out with her new friends yesterday she felt different and yet well respected. She found she really liked Rin and Kagome despite their overly enthusiasm and happiness. She sipped her coffee and strode pass the receptionist area well aware of the stares and looks she was getting from the men and women around her.

She pushed up her shades while balancing holding her coffee in her hand while headed towards the elevator. Swiping her I.D. and putting in the code she waited patiently as the doors opened. She stepped into the machine and pressed the floor button before turning around.

"Oi!"

She looked out to see a silver haired man rush towards the elevator and she quickly held the button for it to allow the man entry. She watched him get in and adjust his tie before he leaned up against the wall. She looked at the man with silver long hair and golden eyes as they rested on her form. His furry ears twitched on top of his head and she knew the resemblance he held. Yet something inside of her felt as if she knew him somewhere…but she couldn't put a finger on where she seen him.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall looking over the woman that he found had saved his life and had even taken care of him on occasion; The same woman who managed to tame the ice prick even in her absence and stopped him from killing him and actually forming a relationship with him. He had to admit she was definitely different from what he had in mind. Her hair was straightened with bangs on her forehead, big brown western almond eyes watched him unabashedly as if she knew really who he was. She was short which he found strange yet humorous given his brother's height but, he could tell she was a fighter. Simply how she stood on 4 inch heels with a coffee in one hand, an apple red suitcase in the other, and her Chanel shades sitting on the crown of her head was enough to send out a message that she was boss. Not to mention he was sure she was the only woman in the entire building rocking a tailored black pants suit that clung to her like she was going on a runway. Even now how she stood it was like she knew that she was the Lady of the Western Lands and demanded the best. He smirked wondering how it was that his brother could find someone so domineering even in the absence of her memories.

Her fingers itched watching the cute appendages circulate on top of his forehead as the elevator continued its ascend towards the executive floor. 'So cute!' She thought as she watched them swivel around. 'I bet their soft! I want a puppy now!' She thought before smiling.

Deciding to break the ice Inuyasha spoke a little put off by her nontraditional staring. "So you're the new party planner?" He asked unaware of the small dig he said to her. Simone smiled and hid a small gasping shock of the use of the English language.

Not missing a beat she rebutted, "And you're the pencil pusher?"

Inuyasha smirked as an eyebrow rose up. "Kind of ballsy of you to call your boss, pencil pusher, wench?"

Simone took a sip of her drink and smiled. "Kagome told me all about you, dog boy." She said using the term Kagome said to use. She watched as his smirk turned into a frown obviously not liking the information that was exchanged between the two women. Smiling she stood straighter. "Calm down. Besides you're going to love the parties this party planner is going to throw for you. Mr. Taishio."

Then the doors opened revealing the open floor and various closed offices. She walked out into the walkway headed towards Sesshoumaru-sama's office. Inuyasha stopped at the corner where his office was located and smirked. "Party Planner?" He called out to her.

Simone turned around and looked at him questioningly. "Call me Inuyasha, hag."

She smiled liking his playful banter. "Simone, dog boy." And with that said she turned and headed straight toward the office for her first official debriefing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was pissed to say the least. When he went into the office that morning he had found a note in his email saying that one of his competitors was requesting a meeting with him that morning about what he deemed as foolery. They wanted to talk about merging for the hundredth time which he kept denying due to the specification of the agreement i.e. an arranged marriage.

He now sat in a large meeting room surrounded by his board members and Koroko's board members trying to speed along the meeting as quickly as possible. He stared out stoically as everyone spoke and argued. He was more than a little peeved that his brother was a no show a rarity but he knew better. His brother had an idea this would happen and probably avoided it.

Sesshoumaru exercised ways in his mind of torturing the bastard for leaving him in a metaphorical battlefield, one in which he was growing tired of entering. He cut his eyes at the poor man who stood and stuttered occasionally under the scrutiny of his cold gaze. Kouga, Miroku, and Shugurai sat on one side looking equally as annoyed at the early nuisance.

_Cherries._

He suddenly stood and looked out at everyone. The man stuttered profusely at the interruption watching as the demon that towered over everyone glared. "This meeting is adjourned."

Miroku and Kouga shared glances before a sweet exotic scent wafted closer to the room. Shugurai stood up as well with a small smirk before he glared on the opposing guests. The CEO of said company stood up and hit his fat fist on the hard wood cherry oak table. "How dare you dismiss us so casually?" He sputtered watching as Sesshoumaru didn't break a glance or stop in his stride as his inner demon demanded to see to what was his.

Simone waited patiently in the waiting room for her boss drinking her coffee, when he strolled out causally followed behind the men from yesterday.

"Come back here! You'll regret this!" She looked over at the door watching as a fat demon dressed in a business suit shuffled out of the room with a heated expression followed by what she thought were frightened goonies. Suddenly she was being pulled up by her hand as she quickly tried to balance her coffee in the other.

"Wait!" She stuttered.

She looked to see shockingly her boss pulling her along roughly followed by the man who groped her yesterday. She shot him a nasty glare as he held up his hands in defense. All walked away completely ignoring the rants of the guests behind them as they went in one direction and the others were escorted towards the exit.

Finally in the office the men closed the door and she caught her bearings. "What the hell?" She asked out loud brushing herself off and checking for coffee spills.

Sesshoumaru breathed in her heavenly scent as it calmed him down and his anger slowly dissipated. He sat at his desk before looking up at her and he was shocked at her transformation. Now her onyx hair was down and straight hanging down her back with bangs that framed her face. Her elfin form was in a tasteful form fitted black tailored suit that hugged her curves. She stood taller on her black heels donning bright red lipstick that made her look amazing. His beast came up to the edge of his subconscious intrigued by his modern mate and growing agitated at their distance. He locked eyes with her and noticed the intensity within them as if she was fighting a battle within herself. He hoped her memory would return soon. For if he was forced to smell her enchanted scent and endure the sight of her wardrobe at the office, he would surely go mad from not taking her.

Simone looked at her boss finally with curiosity wanting answers when she caught the sight of his golden gaze locked onto hers. She shuffled her posture a bit from his intensity and once again the back of her brain throbbed the more she stared out at him. 'His eyes are so beautiful.' She thought getting lost into his gaze. Something inside of her bubbled at being so close to him. She watched the morning light from the window filter in on his silver tresses and she smiled softly as something flashed through her brain.

Glistening silver strands sprawled about her mixed into her curly black hair on bright red sheets on a futon. A clawed hand gripped tightly into a smaller one as it moved across the sheets and knocked over a pillow.

Simone stood dazed no longer looking at the man in front of her but lost in her own world. Just as quickly as the thought had come, it had gone. She blinked a few times in confusion before looking away and focusing on supping her coffee. 'What is happening?' She thought scared to look back at the man that was so intently baring his gaze onto her flesh. She scratched her neck a little feeling its itchiness.

Sesshoumaru watched carefully as she scratched the side of her neck where her mating mark should've been. He licked his lips subconsciously with the need to sink his teeth into her supple flesh. Both were so lost they forgot about the others filtering into the room along with an unwanted guest that pushed its way past Shugurai's heated gaze.

"Sesshy-kun!"

Sesshoumaru was broken from his thoughts by the bane of his existence known as Kiyomi stomping into the room heatedly. "Sesshy-kun!" Simone blinked from her reverie as something tall and red burst through the doors dressed in a form fitting tight red dress that left her bosom exposed to the sunlight so that she was sure it received its own tan. The woman's long blonde hair curled in long spirals contrasting with purple irises. Simone watched the woman walk up to the man and sit in the chair directly across from him.

"Father had called me immediately saying you were outright denying the union." She said a little irritably. "Now what can I do to soothe my Sesshy-kun?" She asked suggestively crossing her legs in the process.

'Go kill yourself.' He mused before he looked over to Simone who's scent changed slightly.

Simone's mouth fell open at her blatant lack of professionalism and her behavior. She didn't know what the woman said but she could easily guess the way she was acting and using her body. She didn't know why but her behavior was really making her irritated. She looked at the two other men faces who also just watched in shock before looking at her with apologetic looks. Miroku scratched the back of his head and the other guy with short cropped blue hair and matching blue eyes stood tall and unemotional. She looked back at her boss's face noticing his extreme look of displeasure and decided to take things into her own hands.

She looked at her coffee and walked up to the desk. "Here's your coffee sir – Oops!." And she hit her foot on the side of the chair causing her to trip forward and spill its contents onto her dress. Just for good measure she held it a little bit pretending to stop it from touching his floor.

"Ah! You clumsy bitch!" She yelled out before standing.

"Oh sorry." She muttered shrugging. "I don't know what she's saying." She said as Shugurai smiled and went to retrieve napkins and Miroku stood shocked at what just happened.

Shugurai came back in with napkins handing it to the woman but she sneered showing a bit of fang snatching the paper towels from his hands before pointing a finger at the woman. "Fire her!"

Sesshoumaru pretended she didn't speak and ignored her altogether. "I think it's best if you left and cleaned yourself up Ms. Koroko."

"Ugh!" She growled before glaring at Simone who took the remaining napkins and wiped the coffee off of his desk. She growled one more time infuriated at the disrespect of the human before she stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

"What the fuck!" Yelled someone as they entered into Sesshoumaru's office who began rubbing his temples.

The person stopped before looking into the eyes of the last woman expected to be here in Tokyo. "Simone?"

Simone smiled slowly recalling the face to memory before running over and shocking everyone in the room.

* * *

**Who could it be?**


	4. Chapter 4: Famous

**I hope everyone had a great holiday! Here's another chapter. I apologize for any grammar mistakes now. I will be back to using my Beta's soon! i just wanted to give them a break.**

* * *

**Review, Follow, Fav!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Famous**

Simone grinned from ear to ear with happiness at seeing a long lost face. She lit up at the tanned skin and rugged features of the man that nearly destroyed the cake at one of her most profitable events. Flinging her arms out; she practically jogged into his awaiting arms at seeing her in his boss's office no less.

"Kouga!" She yelled out pecking him on each cheek. "Chance of meeting you here!" She said pulling back looking him over and laughing as the memory came to her.

Kouga genuinely laughed while turning a light shade of pink from embarrassment. "What the hell are you doing in Japan! Ayame still talks about that wedding you created by the way." He praised before looking up at everyone noticing their questionable gazes.

"What! Somebody want to fill me in what's going on?" He asked aloud as Simone looked about the confused faces. She laughed and explained, "He nearly single handedly destroyed the grooms cake."

"Hey! Keep it to yourself woman!" He playfully castigated hoping that they could've skipped over that specific detail. He looked around at the expressions that now changed. Scratching his skull he looked down at the petite female before looking over at Sesshoumaru who wasn't too pleased. A frown marred his face before realization donned on him. A few moments passed before he looked down at the woman shocked with brown eyes spanning.

"You mean this Simone?" He questioned out loud forgetting everything as they looked back at him with glares. He pointed to the woman below him who seemed confused as to what he was talking about. He looked down again at the woman that he encountered years ago when he ventured to the States. He took note of her features and her petite frame before his mouth hung open slightly. _'This is the older mutts mate?' He_ wondered before it donned on him what was happening.

Simone frowned looking at his surprised and annoyed facial expression. "What's the matter? You act like I'm mutating or something." She asked out loud watching him sniff her with his keen nose checking for something.

The men gave him a look to fix it before Kouga quickly came to his senses after looking her over with new eyes. Smiling he hugged her again. "Well I was expecting a formal bow but a hug out of nowhere caught me off guard."

"Oh!" She said stepping away quickly and bowing causing everyone to laugh in the room except for Sesshoumaru whose expression hadn't changed. He didn't want her to bow to the wolf finding it beneath her station. He let out a low growl for Kouga's ears who quickly stepped away from the dog's unmarked territory.

"Well, when they said they were hiring someone, I didn't know they would go so far to look in the states!" He pulled back and smirked before looking up at everyone. "Ms. Simone event coordinated one of my pack members wedding in the U.S." He explained dodging hateful glares and silent thrown questions before someone spoke.

"We have an appointment Mr. Shikagawa" Cut off the baritone voice of Sesshoumaru.

Simone swallowed quickly remembering her surroundings and quickly took another step back with a smile. Kouga laughed and gripped her arms. "Yo, its good seeing you. I'll tell Ayame you are here." She laughed and nodded before going over to finish cleaning up the mess she made on her boss's desk. "Sorry about the mess I made this morning." She blandly apologized. Simone took in a deep breath and turned back to her boss giving him her full attention.

He looked at her questioningly wondering if she still possessed the slick tongue that she had so many years ago. He decided to test this finding he at times enjoyed her quick banter. "Do you make it a undertaking to spill something on the first day of every new engagement you come across?"

Simone blinked watching his stoic face. She smiled trying hard to bite the remark that easily coated her tongue but finding it too difficult to resist. "Oh I apologize again for that. Would you like for me to bring back your guest? I'm sure she had something very important to share with you." She remarked cheekily watching as one eye brow rose while he looked her over. She boldly sat down in the guest chair across from his tucking her suit jacket against her form as she sat while staring brazenly into his honey eyes.

He smirked reminded of all the qualities he had come to enjoy and despise in the woman. Unlike any woman or man she looked at him head on waiting for him to take the bait he knew she laid for him. He simply stared back before turning away from her dismissing her presence all together knowing she hated being dismissed so crudely. He tried not to smirk feeling her aura tinge with aggravation before she spoke out.

"Well?!" She questioned as politely as she could.

"Everything you need is on your desk to handle the end of the year company celebration. I presume you are competent enough to handle the task without my management." He responded flipping over a few files of paperwork.

Simone gripped the chair's arms in annoyance running her manicured nails along the edges. _'This bastard.'_ She fumed. _'I should go get more coffee to spill on his ass.' _

It took everything within him not to smirk. _'Quite the same.'_ Sesshoumaru sniffed her scent wafting freely through his office before a thought reached him. While staring at his paperwork, he concentrated on her aura. Her cherry scent began to fog her could feel her growing aggravation and tipped his pen in wonder if the mark he placed on her all those years ago was still active despite its physical disappearance.

Smiling she nodded before standing to leave. She made it to the door before her foot stomped with validation to put the demon in check. She swallowed developing the balls to stay something to the man she knew could kill her if he wanted to with the razor sharp claws he had. She gripped the door knob prepared to make a quick exit. "I am a woman of many talents you will find, so don't worry. I don't need your management. And as for my habit on spilling coffee, it tends to happen on Tuesdays and I tend to aim for the presumptuous." She smiled before closing his door quickly.

Sesshoumaru blinked a minute before smirking at her audacity. '_It had been a long time indeed.'_ He thought.

* * *

"That asshole!" She muttered while looking over the files in frustration. "It's all in Japanese!" She yelled out loud throwing the file onto her desk. She began to reconsider the agreement she made with her boss. "No wonder it was so many great benefits to this job!" she yelled. "The man's a class A asshole!"

She had been trying to make sense of the documents all morning. All she saw were numbers and characters which did nothing for her. She stood to stretch her legs while walking to the large window of the Tokyo skyline before looking back at her office. It was an extremely large room with her small wooden desk and state of the art office equipment. The walls were bare and so was her creative spirit.

"Boring." She muttered underneath her breath before her eyes fell on her phone. She thought about the girls and smiled. "I need help." She stated out loud. She quickly walked over to her phone ready to press the speed dial to Rin's phone.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come In." Simone said nonchalantly before she turned around and saw a tall man and woman come in. Her mouth hung open slightly before she recovered looking at the couple curiously before it turned into shock.

"Are you related?" She asked pointing to the wall where Sesshoumaru's office lay.

The woman blinked up at the man before a wide smile overcame her features. "She's so pretty!"

Inutashio laughed at her genuine puzzlement and nerve to ask right away. Simone watched him smile gently at her before moving aside for the woman to stand forward. She knew to whom the couple belonged to with the tell-tale attributes of the Inu clan. The man had long silver hair that brushed the back of his knees even though it was pulled into a high pony tail. His eyes glowed with warmth as he stood tall filled with dignity. He wore a simple suit but from the cufflinks and watch she could tell he was someone who knew the power of a dollar. The woman coming was dressed elegantly in a powder blue chiffon dress with diamond accessories. Her long black hair hung gently behind her in soft wave as she moved along side of him. The pair looked immaculate together.

Simone stared at the pair a little bit longer before realization came to her when she saw the woman and she bowed again forgetting her original question. "Oh my god! You're THE Izayoi! I'm such an idiot! You are the CEO of JEMS the elite fashion house of Japan."

The woman giggled nodding. "That would be me. You follow my work?" She asked curiously.

"Follow it?" She rebuffed. "I love the line you did with my favorite designer Balmain last year. If I could wear your line every day, I would!" She praised. "And you speak English!" She exclaimed!

Inutaishio felt as if he was in the twilight zone. The strong scent of fresh cherries layered the room as she turned to face him. Big brown eyes long lost stared back at him character with her strong disposition. It was like seeing Inuyasha for the first time as an adult when he received his second chance in the world. She looked the same but everything about her screamed the 21st century. A daughter he had once had was finally returned to him and he for the first time lost all words to say to the petite female that risked everything for him and his legacy.

Izayoi laughed at the woman's outburst while reaching for her mate's hand who let her freely have it. She could feel through her mark he was going through it with his beast that wanted to reacquaint himself with his pack member. "Dear, call me Izayoi and this is Inutashio or Touga Tashio for the humans. And he is Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha 's father ." Both bowed to her and Simone quickly bowed back looking up at the tall man who was undeniably their father.

"I'm so honored to meet you both!" She humbly greeted. "Really! I feel….wow" She blew in excitement looking at the two.

Finally Inutashio stuck out his hand for her to shake. "It is great having you here." She went to shake his hand when an electric shock passed her. She pulled back with a jump before bowing to them again out of respect.

'Hmm' Inutashio looked back at her with a questioning gaze. "Little onna you are very well known here in Japan. You will not bow so lowly it is beneath you."

Simone snapped up taken aback by his words. Izayoi quickly stepped in squeezing his hand a little bit in warning. "What he means is that your work is known here in Japan and so you shouldn't bow so low. You are of high standing so just a simple nod will suffice. And to us, you don't have to be so formal. When I heard the great Simone –sama was here! I nearly drove off the road!"

Simone stood confused and highly embarrassed from her embellishing words. "I'm glad I'm so well…received here in Tokyo." She said before bowing herself.

Izayoi looked at her gently wanting so bad to run out with arms wide and hug her old friend. She looked the petite woman over taking note of her tasteful suit. "We wanted to see the famous woman and I am a fan actually of your work."

"Really!" she asked surprised.

"Yes dear. And we both would like to extend ourselves to you and invite you over next weekend for lunch at our estate or we can go to yours."

Simone blinked before excitement built in her. "Oh but I'm staying in a hotel until your son finds me a place."

Izayoi gasped before looking up at her mate who didn't seem too pleased. Simone saw this and quickly butted in on behalf of her boss. "B-But I just got here. So I'm sure I will have something soon."

Inutashio acted as if she didn't speak. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to step way and make a phone call. Both women looked at him in question before he came back and nodded to them. "Simone, do not work any further. We will visit a property I'm sure you will enjoy and gather the necessary items for your stay." He looked around the bland office and smiled. "And we will see if we can get you a better office!"

Izayoi ran up to the woman and gripped both her hands in her own. "This is going to be fun! We should look at offices for you too or maybe she can work in my building, love!"

Simone stood flabbergasted unsure of what to say before her door was opened. She looked and pointed at Inutashio with her mouth agape like a fish as she stared at her not too happy boss.

Sesshoumaru could sense his father enter the building and stroll right for Simone's His keen hearing heard everything and he knew his father thought he hadn't made proper arrangements for the woman. Growling he came in and glared at the two.

Inutashio saw the look of death on his son's face and chose to outright ignore it. "Come along onna." He said side stepping his seething son.

Simone looked between the two as they held some silent argument in which she was sure the son was losing. She didn't get much time to think before Izayoi pulled her along. "I got your purse and phone." She happily dragged. "Come!"

"But I have to start on…."

"You have plenty of time. Besides just write down all you want and how you want it and I'll have someone translate it so that others in the department can get to work processing." Inutashio placated before clapping his son on the back and leaving along with the two women.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what was going on in his father's mind but he knew it wasn't the slow and steady plan they had earlier to take with Simone. She looked up at him with big brown eyes before being pulled out of the empty office.

"I'll be back later!" she yelled out before she was taken into the elevator disappearing form sight.

Sesshoumaru just stood there fuming unaware of his brother standing next to him stuffing one hand in his pocket while the other held onto a shiny custom made red motorcycle helmet. Both brothers stood there just looking down the hallway.

"She's not coming back anytime soon." Inuyasha stated before shaking his head and heading for his office hoping to get away from the growing agitated demon he called his brother.

* * *

"You never told us you knew Lady Simone!" Kagome practically screamed as she placed a bowl of Ramen in front of Inuyasha who began diving into his favorite meal immediately. She shook her head in wonder at how her mate continued his love affair with ramen after so many years.

Everyone grew silent to hear what the Ookami demon had to say for himself. Kagome flicked her long black hair behind her ears before taking a seat at the long oak wooden table and pouring herself a cup of coffee. She had called in a family meeting in which only a few sat enjoying the meal she created while talking about the hot topic of the century.

Large chandeliers of the Tashio home shined brightly coupled with the candle lighting flickering releasing soft incents into the air. The walls held family pictures and bared tasteful paintings of the Feudal Era and the décor had many variations of red accents in the home. Every chair was pulled up to the table save for the few little bodies of children that ran around the room. Miroku, Sango, Rin, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome all sat around the table waiting for the wolf to explain himself.

Kouga rolled his eyes while Ayame tried to come to his defense. "We didn't know that was the Simone you were talking about! Besides how were we supposed to know anything about her? She was before our time."

Kagome sat down and sighed. "Well from what my father-in-law tells me is that she used to be a captain of his army and a part of his elite something or another." She waved off. "What's important is that she was pretty much kick ass back in the day and really famous. I mean now that I think about it, she sounds perfect for your older brother!" She exclaimed as Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her burst of delight.

"Oh no that could mean a whole set of new problems." Miroku said thoughtfully before rubbing his chin. Everyone looked at the man with a questionable gaze.

"Think about it. She has no memory of her former. Demons and other people that are interested are bound to know or remember who she is if she's seen walking around Tokyo. Both good and bad demons from her past could confront her before she's able to understand anything. And whose to say she ever will?"

Rin looked out at Miroku. "Yeah but no one would dare touch her. Maybe greet her but not harm her in anyway. Besides Lord Sesshoumaru is still in power and serves on the demon council. It's suicide to harm her in anyway. Also from what I'm told they would be too scared to come at Simone for fear of her own power."

Everyone nodded trying to put the pieces of the mysterious Simone together. "Well the truth of the matter is that we only know what Inutashio, Izayoi, and Sesshoumaru are willing to tell which isn't much. We know she was famous and powerful. The Simone today has no memory it seems of anything and yet Lord Sesshoumaru is adamant on getting her back as his mate. She may not ever get her memories back." Sango recapped. "And even if she was to somehow remember everything, it could be a shock to her system. We don't know all her experiences so it could harm her, whichever ones affect her the most."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha thought in wonder. As far as she knows, pops is dead and so is my mother. She wouldn't believe that the Shikon jewel fixed everything somehow."

Rin nodded before her face lit up. "Oh but she is going to flip when she sees you Inuyasha! She nearly died I heard protecting you when you were a baby. And she was reason why Sesshoumaru never killed you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at this while crossing his arms. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like I needed her help anyway!"

Kouga smirked deciding to get a jab in. "Well seeing as you're alive speaks volumes to the help you needed from a human."

"What was that wolf?" He said glaring at the demon that had now become one of his closest friends despite their rough banter. " I couldn't hear you from being distracted by the scent of your breath."

Kouga growled baring his claws at Inuyasha before Rin decided to keep the conversation on track. "We have so much to explain to her." Rin stated enthusiastically. "She doesn't even know about Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. Or about your history together Kagome. And she's not going to believe how everyone is alive after so many years."

"Oh she met Miroku alright!" Shippo stated before Miroku feigned innocent under Sango's accusing gaze. Miroku quickly stepped on Shippo's foot who bumped underneath the table.

"Yeah, I heard. I should knock you sideways." She threatened as Miroku held up his hands in defense.

"Oh Sango, for the first time in over two hundred years my hand got the best of me."

Everyone laughed at this before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sang Kagome as she rushed to the door. She swung it open with a big smile.

"Izayoi we were just talking about you guys!"

* * *

** Another chapter will be coming out next week!**


	5. Chapter 5: Deja vu

**I know its been a hot minute but I'm updating!**

* * *

**Review, Fav, Follow**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Headaches and Memories**

**Two Weeks Later**

"That ought to do it!" Rin exclaimed putting another orange pillow in its place on the new sofa set. She smoothed the soft fabric over with her delicate hands blowing as wisps of her short hair fell annoyingly into her face. Tucking a strand behind one ear she stood up slowly looking around the room with satisfaction. "Izayoi you really outdid yourself!"

Izayoi came over and inspected her work before clapping in a job well done. Vibrant oranges and daring reds stood out among the vintage browns and dark wood tones entwined together beautifully in the space. The loft style large apartment held white walls that now were decorated with colorful paintings and photographs. "Well, all I did was pick out the furniture, this is Simone's doing." She acknowledged impressed of the design of the small apartment.

Simone smiled looking around the lavish room of her new condo in excitement. It was well furnished with pictures of her family and friends covering the walls in wooden frames. The large flat screen they purchased blared in the background as they worked hard on putting the final touches to her new home. The color scheme of a tropical paradise was everything she imagined, having grown up on the sandy white beaches in the states.

"How you managed to buy a space in Tokyo this size will forever baffle me." She stated before turning to the two women. "Hm...I should tell Sesshoumaru-sama of my new living arrangements." She said in thought.

Izayoi sat down on the sofa pulling her long hair aside of her. "Oh don't worry! His father spoke to him already so he knows. Besides this is a really lovely space. Not even Sesshoumaru can deny that…. albeit it may not be what he envisioned."

Simone looked at the woman lopsidedly. "What do you mean? What could Sesshoumaru give me that's better and more convenient then this?" She asked holding her arms out showing off the space around her.

"Oh nothing but the best I'm sure. Most likely a mini mansion or something." She commented casually agreeing with the idea as she moved a portrait into a spot she deemed straight.

Simone looked to them with wide eyes. "You're joking! You have to be!"

Izayoi picked up the remote flicking through the channels. "He'll be ok." She answered avoiding the question knowing full well that was his intentions. It took everything her mate had to say to the Lord not to overdo it for the young woman. "Well we own this property and it's usually used for guests from abroad. But this should work out just fine for you. You're close to your job so you can just walk and you're safe here." Izayoi explained looking at her with a smile.

"Sick!" Rin exclaimed while standing to look at the TV. The two women came along the sofa and sat down on its cushions watching the segment that caught Rin's attention.

'_Yes police and youkai guards are on site to try to find this Tokyo alley rapist. This is the fourth attack in the city of Tokyo this month and officials believe this is the work of a demon. He seems to be targeting mate less women. The suspect is still at large and is believed to be looking for his next target. Officials say he is very dangerous and are advising precaution to all women especially women that work in the night time to be safe and use the main roads. If you have any information regarding this crime or suspect please call us at-'_

Rin quickly leaned over and turned the TV off. Izayoi shook her head placing the remote on the sofa. "I hope they find that crazy demon. Times sure have changed."

Simone shook her head. "Some men I swear are a waste of sperm." She shivered just thinking of the thought of some stranger touching her. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Well you're safe in this area." Izayoi comforted standing and looking around again for anything else that needed to be added. "In order to get into this building security must be notified and you must have your card."

Rin nodded. "I mean besides you have to be completely nuts to try anything with any woman under the Tashio umbrella. Which means you now!"

"Me?!"

Izayoi gave Rin a reprimanded look before stepping in and walking over to her. "What she means is that you work directly under Sesshoumaru and also we consider you now a family friend." She opened her arms to give Simone a gentle hug. "It would be extremely foolish for anyone to come near you especially with you always around us."

Simone leaned into Izayoi and nodded. "Oh don't worry. I can handle myself." She said before pulling back. "Besides what are the odds it would happen to me?"

* * *

Simone sat bored in her boss's office as she waited for him to say something to her. It had been like this for a while now. She had gone from waiting for him to acknowledge her to daydreaming here and there about various things. Her brown black hair was down that day in its natural state curling wildly around her tanned frame. She wore a simple blue dress wrapped in a leather jacket that she had thrown in her office along with her purse.

She had did the normal routine of checking in his office and sitting like a stuff animal waiting for him to begin and for her to report whatever it was she was doing. After a while of observing his attitude she had decided to just be herself and not care if he spoke often or not finding it too tiring and stressful to try to change to fit his stoic facade. She would watch him scribble some things here and there before tossing a file loosely on his desk. A few times she was taken off guard when a document would come to him and he would toss it finding it to be not what he wanted.

He sat in his black suit with his hair pulled up high that day while sitting in his high rise ruler chair. _'I can do this job.'_ She thought getting a little bit jealous of the man's authority as she leaned in the chair across from his own. She went on observing his serious face as he studied intently the documents across from him. She frowned at the mess he was making knowing the poor secretary would have to clean this up.

'_Even in today's world, she's still audacious.'_ He thought very much aware of her attitude pouring out of his aura. He thought about speaking way before he sniffed her scent and began to relax in his chair. She was a balm to his senses and he sat there staring at the document toying with the idea of pulling her into his lap and setting his nose in the crook of her neck for a much needed break that early morning.

Since he hadn't said anything she began to daydream about the event and all she wanted. Already thoughts of entertainment possibilities and themes flooded her mind's eye. She could just see it…

'_Old Glam….Yeah! With altered textures and lots of lighting. Gold's and whites maybe .I can do this in no time she thought. I think the company wouldn't mind if I not use their colors. I'm pretty sure it's over done and played out already. And the food! Hmm...I wonder how they feel about western food?_

Simone saw his mouth move but paid it no mind. Her eyes trailed upward to his angular face. Brown pools scanned the bone structure that contradicted with his soft alabaster skin. He continued to speak and her eyes narrowed on his narrow lips for a minute before she looked up into his face again. The fine markings of his pedigree framed the side of his face accompanied by a crescent moon on his forehead. Her heart rate began to quicken and his words slurred in her ear drum as she continued to gaze at it serenely. Her brown eyes flitted to his own with understanding before her hand came up and scratched her neck again.

_**Ba-bump**_

Her breath became shallow feeling something prod the outer reaches of her soul. It vibrated inside of her calling for her to give her complete attention. Her eyes slowly left the man and ran along the walls taking note of the Inu clan paintings and the dark furniture. She blinked cautiously moving back to look at him before she shook her head.

'_What is going on?'_ She panicked.

The pull to look over had possessed her body while she watched his lips move with words falling on deaf ears. Something within her was pulling and she sighed looking for whatever it was captivating her senses. She turned her head to find something white glisten under the inpouring sun in the corner. Her breath caught in her throat while

She stood up slowly in a trance watching the moon flower sit invitingly on a beautiful wooden table. It's white petals shined magically under the light of the morning sun. The soft petals hung softly with pillow cushions begging for her attention. She reached out a steady finger and touched it with ease. An electric charge hit her upon contact and she quickly pulled her finger away and closed her eyes as a feeling took hold of her. She looked down at her finger in hesitation before touching the petals again and this time she sighed.

"I've feel like I've done this before." She said out loud to no one in particular.

_Soft plump petals bloomed before her in various colors. Golds, reds, purples, and yellows lay at her feet and mingled with ponds filled with little creatures. The moon flower bloomed before he rapidly along the passing of the sun and moon in her hands. _

_**Ba-bump**_

_Tree's, bushes and other foliage scattered around the space like a maze as she walked through it while her hand brushed lightly among the flowers blooming underneath the light of the moon. The moon was her only light among the darkness of the night. Her feet followed a pathway that weaved throughout the maze and crossed with many others. Up ahead, a tall wooden pagoda with moon symbols stood tall among the many flowers. _

_**Ba-bump**_

_Climbing the stairs, she peered over the banister at the large lake that wrapped below the pagoda reflecting the bright moon and stars above it. It's crystal waters reflected beautifully the night sky and she leaned over to see her reflection. A woman with the same eyes and aesthetic features stared back at her donning some type of kimono. The wind blew and the air became heavy on her body. She turned watching something silver flicker moving her way rather slowly. _

_**Ba-bump. Ba-bump**_

_Arithmetic beating erupted in her ear drum and everything hazed. Forest tree's and fall leaves came to memory at the scent that reached her nose blossomed in her senses. Her back now rested on the wooden bench and a fire bloomed within her. White and yellow silk flashed in her vision as her eyes roamed upward to the sky watching the moon sit full and aglow above her._

Sesshoumaru watched what once was his mate get up and stroll over to his window with a dreamy cascade. He sat stiff in his chair out of curiosity watching her seemingly dazed expression. Her hands shook to reach out towards the plant she had given him so many centuries ago. The flower was truly magical because it never wilted and bloomed over the course of time it. The day she left it closed in on itself as if reflecting how he felt in those dark days. Slowly a petal lifted with the passing of decades letting him know that the one he desired most as near. And it finally came into full bloom that season when he felt traces of her spirit in his own.

He watched her dainty finger glide over its petals and he held his breath a little. She spoke but he couldn't hear her finding the moment to be oddly intimate. He watched her simply smile lightly while running her slim fingers over the flower's anatomy with a distant look on her face. She just stood there unmoving with eyes aglow as if seeing something that he couldn't. Her scent grew heavy falling on his sensitive nose shaking his foundation.

_**Ba-bump-Ba-bump-Ba-bump **_

His eyes widened at the sound before he stood slowly. Her heartbeat had increased rapidly all of a sudden in an unnatural rhythm. Her eyes became half lidded as a hand came up lazily and stroked the side of her neck.

"Something was here." She muttered gently and he clutched his seat tightly feeling the touch of her finger slide down the column of his neck.

Sesshoumaru and his beast were at attention as the vixen in front of him caused all kinds of temptation to manifest in his soul. He growled as his nails dug into the leather of his chair. He closed his eyes feeling her body call to him, enticing him to claim what was rightfully his. Turning his head away, he snarled refusing to act like a virgin pup at the call of a woman. _His woman._ His eyes snapped open with all the resolve he could muster. Letting go of his chair he quickly made his way to stand in front of the petite woman. He watched her eyes glaze and he reached out a hand that landed on her shoulder jarring her out of her state.

She came to and blinked a minute before her gaze fell upon him. He watched curiously as a light blush came to her cheeks staring up at him with a confused look. He watched the fall and rise of her chest rapidly. A small bead of sweat appeared on her forehead and she quickly wiped it away with a shaky hand.

Simone looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. Simone swallowed thickly; panicking for a moment. Slowly her eyes roamed upward and connected to his familiar golden orbs bearing down at her with an unreadable expression. His silver hair reflected the sun light filtering in through his lofty windows and bounced off each strand. Her hand bent to touch it…to touch him with unsure eyes. The fall season scent didn't leave her nose but seemed to grow with the closeness of the demon before her.

Slowly she was reminded of her current state. A blush tinted her cheeks and a gasp flew out of her mouth. Embarrassment flooded her being and she quickly bowed to him.

"I'm so sorry sir." She stated quickly.

He didn't have anything to say. He didn't want her bowing in apology to him. He didn't want her bowing to anyone really. He licked his lips feeling her aura cave in on itself. "Are you well, onna?"

Nodding her head, she smiled. "I'm fine. Just-" She looked back at the plant. "I just had an odd deja vu feeling." She truthfully answered. She bowed to him again much to his chagrin.

He tightened his hold on her shoulder before she stood up remembering his hand rested on her. The warmth radiated through the patch of clothing onto her skin in ways she was sure would be sinful to acknowledge. Her head still spun with images of things she was sure she never saw in her life. A head ache nestled in the creek of her brain, growing from the new thoughts and images coursing through her. She took a step back from him needing some much needed air but trying desperately to cling to any order of common sense she had left. She felt the loss of warmth at the fall of his hand from her person and to some degree it left her saddened.

"I'll go get started on my work then Mr. Sesshoumaru-sama." She said as she bowed again and waited to be dismissed. She didn't want to run away like a coward but she didn't want to stay either.

"Hn" He said before looking down at her. He could feel her anxiety pour through her aura. His beast whimpered to sooth the woman and comfort her but he refused to. "You are dismissed."

She smiled lightly before taking controlling steps out of the office. She raised her chin up high and concentrated with all her might to make it next door to her small little sanctuary and even that seemed too close for comfort to the demon. She closed the door behind her softly as she all but ran to her office.

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't leave the window as he watched her leave seemingly unphased by her actions but he knew better. He looked down at his hand which still craved to touch her. He closely examined his finger pads wondering if she yearned yet to touch him as well. He looked out through the giant window surrounding his office at the bustling streets of Tokyo stuffing his hands into the side pockets of his crisp suit.

He closed his eyes channeling in on her form. He pushed work, clients, meetings, and family to the back of his mind and focused in on getting to the bottom of her sudden reaction. His mind warped against a seemingly brick wall of her soul and yet it hummed to him in greeting. He released a small sample of his beast and allowed his chakra to filer into her office next door. Her heart rate still thumped rapidly within him behind the barrier that was placed separating the two of them. He focused on feeding her his chakra through what once was a strong mating mark. His beast surrounded her and nudged her own psyche in greeting before scanning her for trouble. It was proving hard with the block around her person and he could feel a sort of fog settle over him from her lack of memory. He rose over her flesh to see how she responded when his eyes snapped open in wonder.

He turned his head towards the wall that separated the two with astonishment on his face. He looked down onto his hand feeling it shake a little from the disturbance in the air. A sensation he hadn't experienced in centuries. Confusion and frustration filtered through the cracks of her barrier into his mind followed by the unmistakable sensation of longing and desire. A small smirk etched on his face as he took a step away from the window and walked over to his desk.

"The mark doesn't need to be visible in order for it to work." He muttered feeling oddly rejuvenated by her transmissions.

_Buzz_

He looked down at his monitor and frowned.

"Mr. Taishio. Your eleven o clock appointment has arrived."

He pulled back his aura not before brushing up against her once more wreaking havoc on her body and echoing into his own. He stilled himself while pushing the idea of just going to her office and letting her explore to her heart's desire. Instead he fixed his tie taking in the remnants of her scent that lingered in the room deep into his lungs. He pressed the button on the phone to the receptionist.

"Proceed."

* * *

The room was dark with just the light of the lamp filtering onto the desk of his companion. No one was heard except for a hellish growl along with the sound of torn paper being ripped apart. Anger swelled in his being as he glared at the pictures on his desk in front of him. Claws traced the sides of an angular face before slicing into it and ripping holes hoping the figure in them would feel his wrath.

"How I made so many plans to gain the upper hand over all of Tashio Corp to be spoiled by some woman's presence." He growled with eyes turning red.

The loud click of heels echoed on the floor announcing the presence of his latest pawn. Clawed hands rubbed against the wooden door before it flung open and beat the wall behind hit with a loud bang. "That bitch is back!" Yelled the woman as she threw her purse on the desk.

"Calm down!" He looked upon her with hatred before she got the message and shrunk back a little in fear. She flicked her blonde hair behind her and focused on whatever could be seen out of the window instead of looking at the man's face.

The man looked back to the pictures taking note of the woman's curly hair and petite figure. _'This just can't be the great Lady of the West._' He thought. _'I am so close! Sesshoumaru may be indeed lord of the land's by birth right but his time was running out to produce an heir. '_ He thought. 'In a matter of months he would be forced by the demon council according to demon law to step down if one hadn't been conceived. And now after all this time of building my allegiances to take over and waiting for time to run out, that bitch returned at the last minute!' He growled and slammed his large fist on the desk.

The woman jumped back a bit at his outrage before licking her lips. She could feel his anger bubbling and hovering over her flesh that began to crawl. He had heard rumors of her existence and stories off all her adventures from the locals but he'd never seen her face until now. And now he wished to erase it completely. He placed his lips on the rim of his sake and drank in deep thought.

"Well what do you have in mind?" she asked bluntly growing tired of the charade. "My father presented me to him and an offer to merge and he declined. It will be very difficult for me to go back there now." She said before smirking showing a bit of fang before casually gripping the hem of her tight red dress and sashayed slowly to him. "Unless of course you are to make things worth my wild."

The man wanted to roll his eyes before an idea struck him_. Maybe there is another way_. He smiled allowing her to cross her long leg over him and straddle him as she grinded herself against his male anatomy. He smirked at the building scheme manifesting in his head. "We must proceed about this with caution." He stated placing his glass of sake down to place it on her hip ruching up the red fabric as he went revealing her thighs.

"Besides, from what my sources gathered, they aren't mated anymore. And more importantly she has a bit of amnesia these days." He groaned feeling her lips land on the side of his neck and search for his pulse. Her tongue came out and latched onto the skin with sinful intentions. "Oh I have a plan indeed that will send her home or die trying." He said with a sinister laugh before her lips captured his own.

His mind still calculated despite the path of her hands reaching wantonly into his pants and quickly going after the prize she sought for many nights. Long claws punched holes in the fabric connecting with skin drawing blood from the pleasure. She would serve a great purpose in his schemes as long as she kept doing things like this.

"She can be easily dealt with." He said out loud before his eyes rolled to the back of his head holding visions of a western throne at council with his mark on it.

* * *

**A few nights later**

Silence blared in the dark empty sky rise condo high above the Tokyo Skyline. The shadows enjoyed the company of its usual nightly companion who sat against the window nursing a foreign brand of scotch in one hand and the rest of his thoughts in the other. His hand sat lazily upon a bended knee sprawled out in just his designer dress pants and white shirt that hung loosely on his shoulders unbuttoned.

Neon lights flashed through glass giving his porcelain skin a glow as he sat still as board thinking about his life and the woman that continued to shake it.

"_Hm"_

He took in a shaky breath feeling oddly on edge. The hairs on his arms stood up with each passing minute. His beast was reacting to something. He gripped onto his glass and leaned his head backwards high before letting out a sigh.

'Council has become more of a nuisance that ever despite my chair delegating over Japan.' He thought. 'They are weak minded if they think so position changes what I desire and will affect my motives.' He clutched his hand in a fist once again calming his beast that raged within him. Finding a moments peace he released his grip and blew out heavily. The remembrance of cherries still flooded his nose and caused every contradiction to possess him. It soothed him yet riled him, it coddled him yet teased him. A growl was released from frustration and desire coursing through him before his bones sat stiff.

He looked around feeling the need to stand watch like many years before. Anxiety began to flood him in doses.

"But what?" he asked out loud to no body. He inhaled before taking a sip of his drink before setting it down. He frowned before standing deciding a warm shower would do much to soothe his frayed nerves.

* * *

'_There will never be another'_

_She scooted upon red fabric that pressed to her naked back as she focused on fusing herself with the man before her. It rained silver around her vision and shielded them as his lips touched hers hungrily before making his way down the column of her neck. She arched underneath him pulling him up to face her. Golden suns stared down at her while she could feel herself arch underneath the body on top of her. Lethal tendons dragged along her flesh before colors exploded behind her lids at the sensation that rocked her petite form. _

"Sess!" She called out before everything died around her except the name that lingered on her lips. She sat up and clutched onto the covers tightly still screaming the name on her lips. The air came out of her mouth in gasps into the humid Tokyo air. Sweat coated her body and dripped down her head as another vision awoke her from slumber. A shaky hand came up and gripped her forehead as the other reached out to cut on the lamp.

She looked over to find an empty glass of water and she sighed before hugging herself. A tear ran down her cheek from the frustration of the dreams she was having. "Please stop." She begged to the heavens palming her face into her hands. Her neck burned and pulsed driving her insane and she reached out to soothe it only for it to flare.

She focused on calming herself while trying to put the images together. She thought back to the first vision she had months before arriving here. Now after touching that flower they'd become more vivid and realistic as if she was actually there. What was worse was that many of them were of her boss and her in more intimate ways. She quickly pulled off the covers and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the tap and began to splash her face with water repeatedly hoping to wash away whatever still lingered.

"There will never be another." She voiced staring at her own reflection as the words repeated in her mind like a mantra. Shaking her head she pulled herself up while brushing her hair out of her face in frustration.

"What does all this mean?" She asked out loud.

"**Would you like to find out?"**

She looked up and suddenly and electric blue current struck her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell and never landed.

* * *

**Well Review?**


End file.
